


Grandpa's Boys

by satanchangedmypresets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.12 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanchangedmypresets/pseuds/satanchangedmypresets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry lost his son, but gained his grandsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just something kinda pointless I wrote randomly on the idea that Henry had made it back to his own time and John left the boys in his care after Mary died.

Henry Winchester sat at the table, looking across the kitchen at his only son who stood there with an army green duffel bag and a new notice of deployment clutched in his fist. 

After a long moment, Henry stood, taking his son's hand and pressing the protective charm into it. "I know you don't believe, but please, please keep it with you, John." 

John nodded, holding his jaw stiffly as he tried to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. Henry pulled him into a tight hug and prayed to the good spirits listening. 

_Please watch over my boy._

Years passed, and Henry was always uncertain as to what he did to push his son away. He wrote letters that were never responded to until they started coming back postmarked undeliverable. Even then, he still wrote them, but didn't send them. 

It was a dark, rainy night in early May when a knock at the door woke him from a sleep tormented by fire and blood. Henry pulled on his robe, running a hand through his thinning hair. 

The man on his porch, soaked through, was older and far more worn in his years, but he was still the same in all the ways that counted. 

"John!" Henry yelped, then took in the two equally soaked boys that John was clutching to his chest, one of which couldn't be more than a few months old. He reached forward, taking the infant in his arms and ushering them all inside. 

John followed quietly when Henry pushed them into the laundry room, ordering that they strip off their wet clothes. He himself took care of the baby, finding some of John's old baby clothes for the infant. 

"I'm sorry," John murmured weakly as he dressed in his father's clothes. "I didn't know where else to go." 

Henry just shushed him. "You came exactly where you needed to. What happened?" 

Just then the eldest boy came into the room, dwarfed in one of his father's old plaid shirts. "Papa?" 

"Come here, Dean. Meet your grandpa." John offered him a hand and the boy crawled into his lap. 

"You're my grandpa?" The boy, Dean, said, looking up at him curiously and Henry smiled. 

"I guess I am, kiddo." 

Dean nodded approvingly, letting his head fall against his father's chest. "I always wanted a grandpa." 

Henry helped lay Dean and the infant, Sam, down to sleep. Dean curled protectively around his baby brother, and Henry poured his son a glass of scotch in the kitchen. 

"It was...it wasn't natural," John was explaining, and Henry wished he could've met his daughter-in-law before her passing. "I don't know..."

Henry nodded, pulling his journal towards him and flipping through until he came to a certain page. He jotted down a name, number, and address, offering them to John. 

"Go to her, take her to the house. She'll be able to sense what it was that attacked your wife, and then we'll be able to take further precautions against it." 

John nodded, draining the glass and standing. Henry frowned. "Where are you going?" 

John held up the paper and Henry blanched, shaking his head. "I didn't mean go now. You're exhausted, and the boys just got to sleep. You can stay here for a few days and..."

"Look after them for me, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Once again, Henry watched John walk out of his life. He never saw him again. 

He'd hear word every now and again from the library of the rogue hunter, John Winchester, acting outside the order, but never tried to contact him again. He had more important things to worry about. 

Such as teaching Dean how to shave while keeping a too eager Sam from cutting himself. 

Soothing Dean's frustrated tears when his younger brother grew taller than him. 

Teaching them both how to swing a baseball bat properly, and cheering when Dean hit a home run at his high school semi-finals. Being there when Sam led his Decathlon team to their first championship in a decade. 

Handing Dean the keys to an old Impala on his eighteenth birthday, and being right by his side, showing him how to fix her up. 

Watching Dean drive Sam off to California for college, knowing full well they'd be back for Christmas. Dean, sooner, perhaps. 

He'd always been a Grandpa's boy. 


End file.
